


Fuck, titles hard

by Angel_Bee_blue



Series: Wattpad reuploads [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), M/M, Non-Consensual Marking, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Omega Verse, Scent Marking, Systemic Inequality, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Zim knows his mission is fake, im so tired, kinda fucked up, zussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue
Summary: An omegaverse take on zadr, the abo world is pretty shitty so, read the tags and be warned
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Wattpad reuploads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. The claiming

"Isn't it strange that he doesn't smell?"  
The lanky alpha pointed out to his peers, the others nodded among themselves, Zim looked around at the group of pungent smelling teens, eyes catching on Dib, who smiled maliciously back.  
"I'd that part of your "skin condition" Zim, not producing pheromones?"  
Zim huffed in distain,  
"Of course I produce pheromones, they're just too subtle for you worms to sense."  
"So then what are you?"  
Zim froze, he knew there were three categories, he looked around the room desperately for the information he needed, eyes catching on a poster about heat and rut safety.   
"An omega actually."  
Zim responded naturally as he looked idly at his gloved claws.  
The room's energy seemed to shift suddenly, leaning in towards Zim like prey, the silence felt almost claustrophobic to the irken.  
"I call dibs!"  
A voice shouted, Dib whipped his head towards the voice and hissed though his teeth.  
"Yeah, DIB'S, D I B apostrophe S, mine."  
The class shrunk back as the head alpha verbally claimed his prey. The others knew better to not mess with the irate and powerful alpha. He had fought his way to the top viciously and defended his spot violently. There were perks to being the head alpha, people listened to you, and you got first dibs on omegas. There wasn't a single unclaimed omega in the school, and Dib knew not to mess with things that weren't his, so he suffered through ruts alone and protected his sister though her heats while their beta father was away. But now, now Dib has a better thing to do.  
What better way to defeat your enemy then to make them kneel before you and mark them as yours, Dib felt his blood rush at the thought of finally claiming an omega of his own. He looked the poorly disguised alien up and down, who was clearly uncomfortable, he did have the slight frame and wide hips of an omega, plus plush looking thighs that could be seen peeking over black thigh highs. Dib could work with this.

Zim twisted his lock and grumbled, people had been staring all day, and they smelled awful. There were too many scents and Zim felt like everyone was going to attack him, yet they didn't, it was strange. The lock finally clicked, Zim turned to a strong smell that jarred him,only to be pinned roughly against the locker walls with a clank.  
"You may have fooled the others Zim, but I'm not so dumb, I know a liar when I see one."  
Zim hissed back an insult and struggled against Dib's hold. Dib smirked and restrained Zim's wrists with his hands, he leaned forward til he was nose to... well where a nose would be.  
"But you weren't lying about what you were~"  
Dib purred lowly, Zim felt a shiver race up his spine at the tone of voice. Dib leaned in near Zim's neck and opened his mouth widely showing sharp canines until-  
"Hey!"  
Dib turned to the teacher.  
"What?"  
"You know the rules on Claiming!"  
Dib rolled his eyes and nodded as he held the squirming irken who had snapped out of his haze still.  
"No claiming in the hallways."  
The teacher nagged.  
"Yes Ms. Dodds."  
Zim was dragged to the nearest empty classroom, unable to break from Dib's grip as he yelled at the stronger male. The other students seemed to ignore his yells.   
The classroom was dark and smelled faintly of mildew, the desk Dib shoved Zim against and over smelled much worse. Zim gagged as Dib stuck his nose into the nook of Zim's neck.  
"You were right, you do produce pheromones. And you smell,"  
Dib took a long sniff, Zim could feel his toothy smile against his neck.  
"Fucking delicious~"  
Dib breathed, Zim yelped as he felt something press against his bottom.  
"Get your revolting hands off me you disgusting worm!"  
Zim screeched, expressing his fear under a thin veil of anger. Dib chuckled and thrust his hips against Zim's bottom, It was getting harder to control his urges. Dib eyed the small expanse of green that jutted just above Zim's collar. He smelled the sweet razzberry jam esqe scent that permeated from the alien and pulled Zim's collar down with his teeth. Zim panicked and squirmed, accidentally pressing up against Dib's growing erection.   
"Stop that!"  
Zim squeaked as Dib grazed his teeth against his neck and kissed around it. He touched a certain spot and Zim couldn't stop the breathy noise that escaped his lips. Dib wasted no time biting into the area. Zim yelped at the mixture of pain and pleasure as Dib sucked and ran his tongue over the spot he had latched onto.   
When he finally stopped Zim was a sweaty mess and his neck was an ugly purple. Dib bit at other spots teasingly as he ground against the softly panting irken. Zim's protests has died into mewls and whimpers. Dib rolled his hips again and Zim let out the faintest moan. Dib suddenly felt the need to clarify.  
"Listen, I claimed you. You are mine and only mine. No one else will get to do this to you. You belong to me."  
Zim flushed slightly at the assertive tone, glad that he was facing down. He couldn't deny that Dib had claimed him in the traditional irken way by biting on the scent glands, and he was tall. Very tall, still a juvenile and almost at the height of the tallest, irk only knows how tall he would be once fully grown. Zim chirped accidentally at that thought and went blue. Maybe being Dib's property wouldn't be so bad, Zim knew deep down that his mission was a lie and that he was defective, but Dib looked at him as if he were the only thing that mattered. He loved it.  
"I'm yours."  
Zim mumbled as his face went warmer. Dib smile widened as he flipped Zim onto his back and helped him up.  
"Good boy. Don't you fret, I'll take care of you."   
Dib patted Zim's head and nipped at Zim's neck again.  
"And don't you dare forget it."  
Zim gulped and nodded at his new tallest.


	2. First times

A few years ago...  
A young Dib sat with his father.  
"Why doesn't Gaz have to go to school?!"  
He hissed at the tall beta, his father sighed,  
"Dib, you know that I made you and Gaz."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"And that I specifically created Gaz to be your counter balance. You are an alpha, she is an omega, and your sister, you are too protect her and learn to control yourself for when you find your own omega one day."  
Dib groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"That doesn't answer the question dad!"  
"Do you want you sister to be assaulted because she went to class?"  
"No!"  
Dib went pale at the thought.  
"So, we keep her home, where she's safe, where she's happy. Get it now?"  
Dib nodded.  
"Good, you're a good son. I know I can count on you. I am the only beta in the world that is this respected, and one day, you will be the most respected alpha in the scientific field."  
Dib puffed up his chest proudly and his father chuckled heartily.

A teenage Dib thought back to his father's words as he pulled Zim behind him, the alien was quiet, often feeling the marks on his neck. Dib stopped suddenly, Zim bumped into him .  
"Zim."  
"Yes?"  
Zim answered obediently, if a little nervously,  
"You can calm down you know, I'm gonna protect you."  
Dib squeezed the alien's hand.  
"O-okay my tall- D-Dib!"  
Zim corrected himself with a flush. Dib looked at him curiously, but continued going back to class with Zim in tow.   
The students eyes all darted to Zim once the two entered, Dib growled under his breath.  
"Ms. Bitters, I have claimed Zim."  
The ancient beta grumbled and hissed.  
"Keef, move to Zim's seat. Zim take Dib's, Dib sit behind him."  
Keef frowned but moved his things, ogling Zim as he went. Dib growled and held onto Zim possessively. Zim settled into the embrace and almost whined when Dib let go to sit behind him.  
The class crept on, Zim could smell so much, but there was a nice strong scent amidst the sea of aromas assaulting his antenna. It was chalky and bitter, paired with the smell of wood and some sweet drink. It took him at least an hour to pinpoint that it was two smells, both coming from Dib. Speaking of Dib, he couldn't keep his eyes off the alien. He had taken off his coat and put it in his lap, Zim wasn't sure why.   
When the bell finally rang to signal the end of the day the others flooded out the door. Dib grabbed his bag and stood to hook a hand around Zim's waist.  
"Come on space boy, we're going home."  
Zim nodded, a little nervous to show his tallest his base, it was such a mess. The two walked out, Dib growling at anyone who looked at Zim. The two went on the sidewalk, Dib gripping Zim tighter every time they passed someone. Zim was a little confused when they took a different path then the one to his base, instead walking up to a purple house with green windows and a strange electric fence, like a fence made of electricity.  
"W- where are we?"  
Zim asked as his eyes took in the new place. Dib rubbed Zim's hip and toyed with the hem of his tunic.  
"Home."  
Zim was about to voice that this was not home, but Dib opened the door and pulled him in, kicking the heavy door closed.  
"Gaz! I'm home!"  
"You smell like sexual frustration."  
Gaz shot back from the couch, tapping away at her gameslave, Dib rolled his eyes but went over to ruffle her hair and kiss her forehead. Zim felt his spooch grow hot with jealously as he saw that. Gaz gave her brother's actions no mind.  
"Who's the weird kid?"  
Dib huffed.  
"He's my omega, thank you very much, you brat."  
Gaz snorted.  
"No, really, who is he?"  
Dib growled,  
"Zim, come here."  
Zim obeyed, walking over.  
"Show Gaz your neck."  
Zim tugged down his collar and silently challenged the girl, his eyes said.  
This is mine, I will defeat you in every way, he chose me.  
Gaz looked at Zim's neck quickly then returned to her game.  
" 'Kay, Dad's in the lab."  
"Great."  
Dib groaned under his breath, he grabbed Zim's waist,  
"Let's go to my room."  
Zim nodded and Dib started leading the irken, Gaz chuckled,  
"Don't be too loud!"  
"Fuck off!"  
Dib yelled back, flipping her off as he did.  
Zim felt a sense of pride from Dib's actions, the purple haired girl clearly stood no chance against him. Dib led him to a messy room that reeked of Dib.  
Dib sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him after locking the door behind him. Zim sat beside Dib and looked at him.  
((Following paragraph written by the brilliant beyondthestars from amino.))  
Within what seemed to be less than a second, Dib had the poor alien pinned into the bed and squirming beneath him, marveling over how beautifully his body moved. He leaned down around the area he had claimed him, smirking as this movement caused the previously nervous Irken to freeze, taking a moment to take in his scent before whispering for only him to hear, "Mm.. I wonder how loud I can get you to be.."   
He brought a hand down from his wrists to slowly stroke down his side, absolutely adoring the shiver that wracked through the smaller's body upon contact, "I'm gonna have fun with you, Space boy.."

Zim whined softly from under Dib, the smell was so strong, it made his head spin and him want to spread his legs. Dib sniffed his neck and purred lowly. Zim could feel Dib pressing against him. Dib shoved a hand under his uniform, making Zim squeak, Dib felt at his skin while sucking at his neck. Zim pressed into the pillow and mewled softly when the alpha wormed his fingertips under Zim's waistband.   
"What do you have down there space boy?"  
Dib ripped off the irken's leggings and drank in his anatomy.  
"Oh, that's perfect~"  
Zim blushed darkly as Dib stared at him.  
"Why so silent? Alpha got your tongue?"  
Dib said with a smirk as he placed an open palm against Zim's crotch, reveling in the wetness of it, Zim let out a breathy noise and bucked his hips eagerly. Dib grinned and palmed himself while he teased the edge of Zim's entrance, Zim's small noises and moans egging him on. Dib grew impatient and tore off his clothes, he had been hard for hours due to this damn rut. Zim looked up at him with worried lavender eyes. Dib smiled and held the Irken's soft cheek,   
"Calm down space boy, this will feel good for both of us."  
Zim calmed down.  
"Okay my tallest."  
Zim gasped as Dib started to slide in.  
"Tallest? Is that some sorta pet name?"  
Zim shook his head weakly,  
"Highest... rank an Irken c-can get."  
Dib pushed forward and held Zim's thighs as handles, pinching the green skin here and there while Zim panted like a dog. Dib fought the urge to rut wildly into Zim, he had self control.  
"D-Dib!"  
Fuck that, Dib snapped his hips forward and groaned at how tight and warm Zim felt, the irken beneath him mewled and clenched onto the sheets. Dib started a pace, making Zim gasp each time the alpha slammed back in. Zim's face was flushed, and his legs had wrapped around Dib's waist instinctively. Dib sped up, making Zim moan loudly before being muffled by Dib's lips and exploring tongue. Zim's mind fogged with pleasure, all thoughts melting away besides the ones of Dib and the wonderful feeling he felt.   
Dib growled as he felt close, knowing that he'd have to pull out of the delicious warmth of Zim soon. Zim keened as he came, clenching onto Dib's length as he did, Dib hissed as he felt his climax grow, quickly pulling out and coming on Zim's uniform and stomach.  
When Zim came down he whined about the mess of his uniform. Dib rolled his eyes and scooped the spent Irken up. Taking Zim to the bathroom he started to run a bath. Zim ogled the water and touched it but hissed when his skin burned.  
"Ow!"  
"Let me see."  
Zim showed his slightly burned finger tip to Dib nervously.  
"Shit, water won't work. What else... we'll there is that new tech dad implemented..."  
Dib tapped on a panel as he pet Zim's head. Zim started the pop out his contacts, making Dib stop what he was doing and look at the alien. Dib was in awe at the bright pink eyes, then the antenna.   
"Woah."  
Zim peered up at the alpha, then rubbed his eyes.  
"Ugh, why are those lenses so scratchy?"  
Dib finished calibrating the panel and drained the tub, then pressed the go button of the panel.  
"Let's see if this works, it's a prototype for a cleaning gel, hopefully it won't burn you like the water."  
Zim hesitantly put his three fingered hand beneath the tap, bracing for the pain, then gasped as it felt fine.  
"You okay?"  
Zim nodded and Dib helped the bug strip off his come covered uniform. Once he was naked Dib set him in the filling tub, then took off his shirt and got in as well.  
Dib helped Zim wash up and brought the tired alien to the bed, groaning at the dirty sheets.  
"Ugh, wait here."  
Dib said as he set Dib on his swivel chair and stripped the bed and walked to his dresser. Dib found a shirt and some boxers, slipping the boxers on, and opting to give Zim the shirt.  
Dib then headed downstairs to get fresh sheets and blankets and wash the dirty ones.  
Zim held the shirt close and sniffed it deeply, solidifying his bond to Dib by taking in his scent. Zim chirped softly and nuzzled the fabric. Dib soon came back and remade the bed, chuckled as he picked up Zim.  
"You're supposed to put it on dumbass."  
Zim blushed slightly and slipped on the far too large shirt. Dib flopped down on the bed with Zim, yawning loudly.  
"Gnight."  
Dib nuzzled into Zim's bruised neck and pulled the soft blankets over them. Zim felt safe and content enough for his pak to click into sleep mode.

Membrane returned home at 4 in the morning, just in time to check on his kids, sleep for and hour and start cooking breakfast. He checked on Gaz first, sighing softly as he saw she was snoring soundly. He closed the door and checked on Dib, hoping his son was at least asleep.  
He did not expect to see a boy cuddled into Dib's chest, with a bruised neck. Dib actually found an omega of his own. Membrane was proud and shut the door on the two, setting his alarm for 5 and going to his room to sleep.

Zim awoke to Dib yawning and stretching, Zim tried to get off the bed and stand, but nearly fell.   
"Woah, careful space boy."  
Dib said with a chuckle as he caught the Irken.   
"You're in no condition to be on your feet."  
"Yes my Dib."  
Zim said with a bow of his head.  
"Alright, I think Gaz might have some shorts and underwear that would fit you... I'll buy you some later today after school."  
Dib rambled as he scooped up Zim after dressing and carried him to Gaz's door.  
"Knock knock."  
Gaz opened the door and groaned,  
"What is it?"  
"Zim needs some clothes."  
"More like some eyes."  
Dib growled a warning and Gaz shrugged and went to her dresser to get Zim a dress and some old underwear and shorts.  
"Here. Tell me when it's breakfast time."  
"Dad will do that himself, and thanks!"  
Zim clutched onto Dib and huffed.  
"I don't like the Gaz-thing, you're my mate."  
"Aww, is Zimmy jealous?~"   
"No."  
"Well you shouldn't be, Gaz is my sister."  
"So she is not trying to be your mate?"  
"What? No! Ew!"  
Dib took the alien to his room and handed him the clothes.  
"Where are your contacts and wig?"  
"In my pak."  
Zim said simply and he reached into the metal shell on his back and pulled out his disguise, popping in the contacts and putting on the wig.  
"For the record, I think you're pretty either way."  
Dib said as he eyed Zim's form.   
"Of course I am, I'm Zim!"  
The irken boasted as he got dressed and reached out his arms for Dib to pick him up. Dib smiled and did so.   
"Let's get you some breakfast."  
The walk downstairs was uneventful, Zim smelling Dib's shirt the whole way down.  
"You sure like smelling me."  
"You smell... satisfactory."   
Zim caught sight of Membrane and went quiet.  
"Ah, Dib, you're up, and who is this?"  
"This is Zim, my omega."  
Dib said with a grin.  
"Well, it's wonderful to meet you Zim, what would you like for breakfast?"  
Zim hid his face from the tall creature in Dib's chest.  
"Space boy? You alright?"  
"Don't let him take me..."  
"Zim, it's just my dad, he won't hurt you, now what do you want to eat?"  
"Something sweet..."  
Zim mumbled softly.  
"How do pancakes sound?"  
Zim nodded.  
"Well, he seems, shy..."  
Membrane commented, it was lucky that he'd already made pancakes for breakfast.   
"Yeah, it's a lot of new foreign things for him."  
"Hm, well I do hope he feels more comfortable, and Dib, we're you two safe last night?"  
"Wha? Dad! Yeah, but still!"  
Membrane chuckled,   
"Just making sure."  
They had breakfast with Gaz and Dib set Zim on the couch.  
"Stay home for today, you can watch tv, call me if you and Gaz are in trouble."  
Dib tucked a phone into Zim's hand. Then kissed him.  
"Be good."  
Dib stood up again and started to head to the door.  
"Yes my Dib!"  
Zim said with a salute.  
"I'll be back after school."


	3. Getting along

Zim already missed the Dib, he missed his smell and his stupid warm body and his far too large head.  
"Hey loser."  
Gaz said as she slid onto the couch. Zim growled.   
"Don't think I don't see you trying to steal my mate."  
Gaz rolled her eyes,  
"Look Zim, I have no interest in your 'mate' or whatever. I'm just bored and thought you might not want to wait like a sad puppy for Dib to come back and fuck you."  
Zim huffed and tried to move, but winced and decided not to. Gaz tapped away at her Gameslave. Zim wondered how Dib was doing at skool.

The alpha groaned in math. It was boring without Zim there, but it was better for the alien to stay home. Who knew what the savages would do to his omega the moment he turned his back.  
Speaking of Zim, Dib did say that he'd take the alien clothes shopping, maybe he can get lingerie. Dib drooled at the thought, Zim waiting on his bed patiently for him to come back and fuck his brains out,all while wearing skimpy clothes that showed his smooth green skin. Fuck now he wanted Zim more.  
Zim groaned in boredom as he laid on the couch, Gaz had left a while ago to retreat to her room, Zim was glad to see her go. Zim wondered what Gir was doing at that moment. The idea popped in his head to call his minion.  
"Gir!"  
A screen activated from Zim's pak and showed Gir on the couch.  
"Yes my master?"  
"I need you to get my latest project and bring it here."  
"Okie doki!"  
Gir chirped, getting up,  
"And don't break anything!"  
Zim managed to yell at the Sir unit before the line disconnected. Zim settled back with a huff, fiddling with his wig while he waited for Gir to get there. Zim was almost tempted to tell Gir to pack up the base and bring it there, but it was too early for that. Dib and Zim had only been mates for a few hours. Zim sighed and played with the dress he was wearing while he waited for his minion.   
There was soon a loud knock on the door, in Zim got up with his pak legs and opened it as Gaz came downstairs.  
"Woah, you're a fucking spider- cool."  
Zim paid her no mind as he congratulated Gir for not breaking anything yet.   
"Now come in, you can put on your show while I work, but be quiet, I need to rewire this entire thing."  
Zim ordered as he took the device from Gir and went back to the couch, pak legs drawing back in as Gaz watched in curiosity. Then she furrowed her brow.  
"Hey! You can't just let someone into our house!"  
Zim looked up at her in distain.  
"Gir only poses the threat of property damage if he's not distracted."  
Gir clicked on the tv and sat next to Zim who was now working on his device, taking it apart and changing it.  
Gaz growled and pulled out her phone.  
"I'm gonna call Dib to tell him that you let someone in the house, he'll be pissed."  
Zim hissed back and hooked an arm around the green dog robot.  
"Gir is completely harmless!"  
"Yeah right, you waltz in here thinking you own the place just because my brother claimed you, but this is my house. You're in my territory, you don't get to bring in your weird dog thing."  
Zim curled up and hugged the disguised robot .  
"What do you want you evil worm?"  
Gaz raised an eyebrow,  
"Bargaining? I can do that."

Zim sighed as he sat by Gaz and played Mariokart. He clicked at   
buttons angrily while Gaz grinned and looped around him.  
He groaned and crossed his arms as he lost another round.  
"This isn't fair! Zim can't win this vile kart game."  
Gaz smiled and put down her controller,   
"Hey it's okay, it took me a while to get good at this. Why don't you show me how to do something?"  
Zim pursed his lips,  
"Ever rewired a mainframe?"

Dib had never been happier to hear the bell ring. He picked up his stuff and started to walk home. Then his phone buzzed, Dib immediately picked up,  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah we're fine, Zim insisted we call you before we head out, say hi Zim."  
Gaz said calmly.  
"Hi my Dib!"  
Zim chirped through the phone. Dib sighed in relief.  
"Wait... where are you two going? You don't have an alpha with you!"  
"Uh, yeah we do, we're walking towards you, but carrying Zim is a pain in the ass so hurry the fuck up."  
Gaz hung up and Dib grumbled as he started running towards them.  
Zim snuggled into one of Dib's hoodies and smiled as he saw Dib in the distance.  
"Look!"  
"Speak of the devil, okay, get down, you're crushing my shoulders."  
Zim got down from Gaz's back with some difficultly but was able to steady himself with a pak leg. As Dib got closer they could see that he was mad.  
Dib scooped them both up angrily.  
"What the hell were you two thinking going out without an alpha!?"  
Zim pursed his lips and hugged Dib's neck and kissed his cheek.  
"Sorry Dib-stink."  
"Chill Dib, Zim has these wicked weapons in his pak."  
"What?"  
"Zim show him!"  
"But I want to be held!"  
Zim whined, Gaz gave him a death glare and Zim sighed and jumped down and landed on his metal pak legs.  
"Tada! Standard Irken Pak legs!"  
Zim said pridefully. Dib looked with wide eyes at the spider leg like blades.   
"I also brought my lucky switch."  
Gaz said as she flipped open her switchblade. Zim retracted his pak legs and reached out for Dib to hold him, nuzzling happily into the alpha with a purr.  
"Now let's go, I haven't been out all week, and yes I have my heat blockers in."  
Gaz said as she crossed her arms, Dib sighed,  
"Okay, let's go."


	4. The mall

Dib scolded his sister for being reckless and pet Zim's head as he carried them both, Gaz on his back and Zim in his arms.  
"Whatever, you said you were taking Zim shopping, I can help him choose cute clothes, plus pick up some mace or pepper spray since I'm running low, also you said you but me a new game."  
Dib groaned,  
"Fine, but not more than 3 feet away from me, and that's for both of you."  
Zim purred and nuzzled the alpha's chest.  
"Yes my Dib."  
Dib smiled and looked back at Gaz   
"Did you leave a note for dad? He'll flip if he finds the house empty."  
"Don't worry, I left a note on the fridge, besides Zim's dog thing is there."  
Dib turned to look at Zim,  
"Dog thing?"  
Zim smiled nervously.  
"My sir unit Gir, he has a doggy disguise."  
"Gir plays a pretty mean Mariokart."  
Gaz added, the mall loomed above them, Dib held them both tighter.  
"Ugh I hate mark checks."  
Gaz groaned and pulled down her collar to check that the makeup hadn't rubbed off.  
"Gaz I told you to stop doing that."  
Dib chided. The omega shrugged,  
"It makes my life less of a hassle and keeps the pussies away."  
Gaz rolled her eyes. Dib gave her a stern look but sighed as they got to the mark check, Zim clinging to his neck.  
"Any marks?"  
The beta guard asked tiredly.  
Gaz showed off the fake bruise quickly and dib gently held Zim and showed the guard the vivid marks all over his neck.  
"All good, have a nice day."  
Dib sighed in relief as they got into the mall, setting Gaz down.  
"You got your switch?"  
"Yup."  
She opened the blade and shut it.  
"Good, let's get that spray first, I know it's a no alpha store so I'll be just outside it. Take care of Zim."  
"Yeah, yeah I got it."  
Gaz lead the way to the store and Dib handed Zim off to her.  
"Be safe."  
"Got it loser."  
Gaz entered the store and made a b-line for the mace.  
"Alright zim. This is mace, it's a spray that burns like hell. Aim for the eyes when people try to jump you? Got it?"  
"Wouldn't it be quicker to laser them to dust?"  
"That's the spirit Zim, collect all the weapons to defend yourself in this world."  
Gaz grabbed two bottles and grabbed some more bruise colored palettes of makeup.  
"Alright, let's get back to Dib."  
Gaz walked to checkout and paid, the clerk smiling at them and wishing them luck.  
Dib tapped his foot impatiently as he waited outside the store, the guards looked at him with suspicion but he ignored them and checked his phone as he waited for his little sister and omega.  
"And that's how to gut a rat."  
Zim finished saying and Gaz grinned, Dib smiled and rushed up to them, the store guards jumping into action and standing in front of him.  
"Hey! That's my sister and omega! Let me through!"  
Dib growled, they stayed rigid.  
"Hey, back off, Idiot, what have I told you a billion times? Don't run at the store."  
"Sorry. I got excited..."  
Gaz rolled her eyes and handed Zim back to Dib who purred happily and nuzzled Dib.  
"Dib mate! You smell just as bad as I remember!"  
Dib frowned at that.  
"Not much of a compliment Zim."  
Zim grinned and Gaz snorted.  
"Come on, let's go."  
The trio walked to a clothes store where Gaz helped Zim navigate with Dib on their tail.   
When Gaz found the lingerie section she grinned evilly, she already knew Zim's size, so she bought a few sets with a snicker, Dib was gonna lose his shit over this. She buried them sneakily under the other clothes and grinned.  
"Okay! I think we have enough stuff for Zim."  
She declared as she poked Dib's forehead.  
"Let's go home!"  
Dib rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair, leaning down to kiss Zim as the Irken would whine if Gaz got attention and he didn't.  
Zim purred atop the mountain of clothes and smiled.  
“Yes, I require that we leave this rancid place and return home. Hopefully Gir hasn't broken anything."


End file.
